Various filling devices have been developed to aseptically fill containers with perishable products such as, but not limited to, juices, dairy products, sauces, and purees. In order to maintain a long shelf-life of these perishable products, great care must be taken to minimize oxygen exposure and bacterial contamination during the filling process of the containers. Accordingly, various devices and methods have been developed to create and maintain aseptic filling conditions for perishable products. Generally, the devices used to aseptically fill a container may include the following steps: sterilizing the container; filling the container in a sterile environment; and sealing the filled container in the sterile environment. While the prior art aseptic filling systems have proven useful, more cost-effective and efficient aseptic filling systems are desirable.